Kids Incorporated
Kids Incorporated is the singing/dancing television show/series. There are covers of kids/grown-ups' pop songs. It pre-aired on NBC in September 1, 1983 and aired on NBC in September 1, 1984-1985, CBN Family Satellite Services in 1985, and The Disney Channel in 1986-February 9, 1994, and reran on The Disney Channel in February 10, 1994-May 30, 1996. The show/series were changed into A.N.T. Farm in 2011. See A.N.T. Farm. Kid/Teen Cast Members *Gerald "Jerry" Sharell - Mickey ((Seasons 0-1 (1983-1985)) *T.J. Buxton - T.J. (Season 0 (1983)) *Daniel Howes - Danny (Season 0 (1983)) *Jenifer Summerhays - Jenn (Season 0 (1983)) *Christopher "Chris" Miller - Chris (Season 0 (1983)) *Tino Saiki - Tino (Season 0 (1983)) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace; Renee's Young Sister and Cameo Kid) (Seasons 0-7 (1983-1991)) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee (Stacy (Stace)'s Old Sister) (Seasons 0-2 (1983-1985)) *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid (His name revealed as "Rahsaan".) (Seasons 1-4 (1984-1987)) *Marta "Martika/Vita Edit" Marrero - Gloria (Seasons 0-3 (1983-1987)) *Ryan Lambert - Ryan (Seasons 2-5 (1985-1989)) *Connie Lew - Connie (Seasons 4-5 (1987-1989)) *Richard Shoff - Richie (Rich) (Seasons 4-6 (1987-1990)) *Kenneth "Kenny" Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny (Seasons 5-8 (1988-1992)) *Devyn Puett - Devyn (Robin's Sister and Ana's Cousin) (Seasons 5-6 (1988-1990)) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (Devyn's Sister and Ana's Cousin) (Seasons 6-7 (1989-1991)) *Eric Balfour - Eric (Season 7 (1991)) *Anastasia Horne - Ana (Devyn and Robin's Cousin) (Seasons 7-9 (1991-1994)) *Haylie Johnson - Haylie (Seasons 7-9 (1991-1994)) *Jared Deglin - Jared (Season 8 (1992)) *Nicole Brown - Nicole (Seasons 8-9 (1992-1994)) *Charles "Charlie" Brady - Charlie (Season 9 (1993-1994)) *Anthony Harell - Anthony (Season 9 (1993-1994)) *Cori Wellins (Cameo Kid) (Seasons 1-2 (1984-1985)) *Jean-Paul Hellendahl (Cameo Kid) (Seasons 2-5 (1985-1989)) *Kyli Rae (Cameo Kid) (Season 7 (1991)) *Kristen May (Cameo Kid) (Season 7 (1991)) *Ryan Nikole Parker (Cameo Kid) (Seasons 7-9 (1991-1994)) Adult Cast Members *Mimi Horn (Voice Guest) - Gloria's Unseen Mother (Uncredited) (Season 0 (1983)) *Michael Lewis - Michael (Season 0 (1983)) *Moosie Drier - Riley (Seasons 1-5 (1984-1989)) *Sean O'Doridan - Flip (Seasons 6-8 (1989-1992)) *Dena Burton - Dana (Season 9 (1993-1994)) Dancing Kid Members *Charon Aldredge (Seasons 7-9 (1991–1994)) *Kenneth "Ken" Arata (Season 9 (1993-1994)) *Wendy Brainard (Seasons 1-3 (1984–1987); came back to be the adult "non-dancer" ("non-dancer" adult) guest for Season 8, Episode 12 called "On Your Toes" (1992).) *Dee Caspary (Seasons 4-5 (1987–1989)) *Joseph Conrad (Season 6 (1989-1990)) *Nicole Cropper (Seasons 4-5 (1987–1989)) *Kimberly Duncan (Seasons 5-6 (1988-1990)) *Brian L. Friedman (Seasons 7-9 (1991–1994)) *Andre Fuentes (Season 9 (1993-1994)) *Aaron Hamilton (Season 1 (1984-1985)) *Jennifer King (Seasons 7-8 (1991–1992)) *Leilani Lagmay (Season 6 (1989-1990)) *Darren Lee (Seasons 2-3 (1985–1987)) *Mario Lopez (Drummer/Singer) (Seasons 1-3 (1984–1987)) *Danielle Marcus-Janssen (Seasons 7-9 (1991–1994)) *Challyn Markray (Season 4 (1987)) *Brian Poth (who was the Producer in Seasons 8-9 (1992-1994)) (Seasons 4-5 (1987–1989)) *Carletta Prince (Keyboardist/Singer) (Season 1 (1984)) *Tiffany Robbins (Season 6 (1989-1990)) *Cory Tyler (Season 6 (1989-1990)) *Gina Marie Vinaccia (Seasons 2-5 (1985–1989)) *Andrea Paige Wilson (Seasons 1-3 (1984-1987)) *Shanice Wilson (Keyboardist/Singer) (Season 1 (1984-1985)) *Janine King (Cameo Dancer) (Season 1 (1984-1985)) *Ashley Johnson (Cameo Clapper) (Season 8 (1992)) *Anastasia Horne as Ana (Devyn and Robin's Cousin Who's a Cameo Clapper) (Seasons 1-2 (1984-1985)) *Anthony "Tony" Perrin (Seasons 7-8 (1991-1992)) *Rey-Phillip Santos (Cameo Dancer) (Seasons 1-2 (1984-1985)) *Stefanie Ridel (Cameo Dancer) (Season 0 (1983)) *Dana Ferguson (Cameo Dancer) (Season 0 (1983)) *Angella Kaye (Cameo Dancer) (Seasons 3-8 (1986-1992)) Episode List Please, see the episodes on Wikipedia.org. Logo Timeline Please, see the logos in logos.wikia.com. Trivia *Please, see the 2010s revival, A.N.T. Farm. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney